Luffy VS the Giant Chicken
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot, slight crossover with Family Guy. Luffy gets a bad coupon from a giant chicken... now he wants revenge. Please R


A/N: I've been meaning to write this fic for a long time. It just popped into my head one day. I'm unsure if Luffy would do this if this happened but it was fun writing so Luffy might be OC in this fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Family Guy. If I did then that would freakn'sweet andOne Piecewould have never gotten their hands on 4kids.

Nami: Um... Emma.

Me: Uh... I mean 4kids would have never gotten their hands on One Piece... that's what I meant...

Luffy VS the Giant Chicken

By Emma Iveli

It was just a normal day, on a normal island while a not so normal pirate captain walked the streets… Monkey D. Luffy. She walked passed a chicken restaurant.

"Mmmmm… Chicken…" drooled Luffy.

He looked in the window, he didn't have any money so he sighed, however a giant chicken who was standing outside gave him a coupon for free Chicken.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy.

He went inside for his free chicken when he went inside to use the coupon the women told him "I'm sorry sir but this coupon is expired…" said the women.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said the women.

Luffy was hungry… he didn't think strait… at least that was excuse that he later used… He jumped though the window. He tackled the Giant Chicken and socked it. The Giant Chicken punched him back. The two began a giant fistfight, Luffy was winning at it was a fist fight.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy knocking the giant chicken hundreds of feet away destroying a few buildings as well.

"That showed him…" said Luffy as he walked away.

Suddenly the Giant Chicken grabbed him from behind. They tumbled a few feet before starting to punch each other again. The Chicken began to peck Luffy in his face. Luffy managed to get it to stop pecking when he grabbed a near by building and using Gum Gum Rocket to rocket him self to the top of the building. He used this to take a breather… he knew the Giant Chicken wouldn't fallow him… right?

The Giant Chicken jumped up to the building and the two began to fight again. The Giant Chick began to kick Luffy, unlike the punches the kicks were effective at it had claws. The two continued to fight on a roof top until Luffy kicked the giant chicken off the roof. Luffy jumped down and saw the Chicken was unconscious. People stared at him.

"Chicken… gave me… a bad coupon…" said Luffy who was breathing heavily due to the fight.

He began to walk away but the Chicken attack him from behind the two began to fight once again. They began to fight in the market place. The Chicken took a coconut and began to hit Luffy in the head with it. However it was unaffected so it threw it away. So the two began to fist fight yet again.

Nami and Sanji were shopping for supplies when they came across Zoro. Nami's eye twitched.

"Zoro weren't you supposed to watch Luffy…" said Nami.

"Yeah… I lost track of him…" said Zoro.

"You lost track of him…" said Nami.

"Look it's note like he's going to get into any big trouble…" said Zoro.

Just then Luffy who was on the Giant Chicken shoulder while the Giant Chicken was elbowing him in the face went right passed them.

"Not getting into trouble… then what was that?" asked Sanji.

"How was I supposed to know Luffy was going to get into fight with a giant chicken" said Zoro.

Back wit the fight the Giant chicken threw Luffy off of it. Luffy used the force of the Chicken throwing him to Gum Gum rocket back then used Gum Gum Sickle. The Giant Chicken was thrown into several buildings and destroyed quite a few. The Giant Chicken came back fighting at it landed a flying kick on Luffy.

Luffy started using Gum Gum Rapid Fire on the Giant Chicken. However, the Giant fought back with a barrage of kicks. Luffy finally used Gum Gum Bazooka on it sending it flying and crashing into several buildings. He ran over to where the Giant Chicken landed , it was unconscious and stayed that way.

Luffy stumbled back to the Merry Go or Going Merry… whatever the ship's name is. Nami was waiting for him there angrily. Sanji and Zoro were also there.

"Luffy what happened to you…" said Nami.

"… Nothing…" said Luffy.

"Don't lie to me I know you got into a fight with a giant chicken…" said Nami.

"Oh you saw that… WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?" yelled Luffy.

Nami, Zoro and Sanji sweatdroped.

"What did the Chicken do you?" asked Zoro.

"He gave me a bad coupon…" said Luffy.

"A bad coupon…?" said Nami with eye twitching.

Usopp and Chopper came into the Galley.

"Whoa Luffy… what happened to you?" asked Usopp.

"He into a fight with a Giant Chicken…" said Sanji.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"Why?" asked Usopp.

"Because he gave me a bad coupon…" said Luffy angrily.

Usopp stared at his crewmates… "Did opposite day happen and no one told me?"

A/N: Interesting side fact, although Chapter 18 of Quest of Kings predates this by more than a month it mentions the even of this story... no really its true, check it out for yourself (Note: It's chapter 18 not counting the prologue, chapter 19 with the Prologue...)


End file.
